The Leader of the Pack
by Empyrisan
Summary: Hyve is anxious about racing anymore and when he gets into an accident on the track due to someone's selfish plan, he becomes a little more worried and antisocial. It's up to Beau and the Down City dragons to make things better for the PackClass dragon.
1. The Accident

Here's my first Dragon Booster fanfic!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Booster.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Accident**

It was another day at the All-City track for racing. The huge crowds had gathered to watch and cheer on their favorite racers. They cheered loudly, standing up and raising their arms in the air, waiting to see the competition begin. Artha Penn came in, riding on his dragon Beau. He badly wanted to win this race and show that he and his dragon were something special. Sure, he was the Dragon Booster, but as himself, he's just a boy who worked in the stables before he began dragon racing. Beau, however, didn't really mind if he himself won or not. He just liked the feeling of racing and wanted to show the other dragons that he was full of potential.

Kitt Wonn appeared with Wyldfyr and positioned at the starting line beside Artha and Beau. She and the red dragon was always expected by many to win. She was skilled in speed and manuvering and Wyldfyr was just the dragon for the job.

Then Moordryd Pain arrived on the sly Decepshun. Boos came from the crowd as he came to view. The Dragon Eyes crew have always had a bad reputation, due to their tendency to cheat in competitions. And again, Moordryd is probably planning to cheat on this race. He had that Orange Drag Box equipped to Decepshun, the gear that tended to cause plenty of trouble.

More racers came in and the crowd got wild. Pyrrah and her agile Magma-Class dragon, Phorrj, walked to the starting line, followed by Khatah and the swift Shock-Ra. Sixth, arrived Marianis and her sleek Nautilus-Class dragon, Poseidos and seventh was Chute and wild Turbulance. Chute was already an Elite racer, but came to participate for the heck of it and Turbulance was way more excited about racing than all the other dragons. They were a reckless, yet fair team.

The crowd waited for the eighth racer, Wulph and and his dragon, Hyve. Hyve was heading to the starting line with his human. He was walking unusually slow today and Wulph didn't understand why. The purple dragon was deep in thought at the moment. Racing with no partner other than his rider was his weakspot. He and Wulph usually finish last or even sometimes never finish at all. He hated to be seen like that, even though Wulph took up most of the pressure. When Hyve positioned at the starting line, the crowd cheered as the announcer, Race Marshall Budge, was giving the usual speech.

Kitt seemed to notice Hyve's strange behavior and whispered to Artha,"Is there something wrong with Wulph's dragon. He looks...gloomy."

Artha shrugged casually."He's probably a little tired. Maybe he didn't sleep so well."

Beau looked over at Hyve. He had never seen him like this before and it worried him. The other racers have also noticed. Turbulance gazed at the Pack-Class dragon and cocked her head, confused. She thought he'd be excited to race and be able to improve his skills on the track. Pyrrah and Khatah, too, looked over at Hyve and then at each other and shrugged it off for now. They wondered if Wulph had noticed his dragon's odd behavior today...and apparently he did.

Wulph patted his dragon on the side of his head."What's wrong, Hyve?" Wulph, as leader of the Army of the Dragon crew, would immediately know when something's wrong with his teammates, humans and dragons alike. If his dragon didn't want to race, he'd let him know, but the purple dragon wasn't the one to backout.

Hyve didn't respond much. He really wasn't in the mood to race, nor was he in the mood to move at all. He didn't dare to look at anyone in the eye and he kept his head down a bit. And he barely even noticed himself being a little moody lately. His eyes were drowsy, lacking the sleep he skipped last night just because he was paranoid about the result of the race might be.

Race Marshall Budge was finished with his speech as the track underneath the competitors glowed red and the gears to open the gates turned slowly. The dragons readied themselves, growling and clawing the ground. Their eyes focused on the track before them as it glowed yellow...and Hyve didn't seem to notice. Wulph got a little worried than usual. When track turned green, the gates slammed down and the dragons brust foward with great acceleration. Kitt and Wyldfyr passed them all and was ahead as usual, but Chute and Turbulance easily caught up seconds later, neck-to-neck with them. Moordryd and Decepshun sped up behind them. The Dragon Eyes leader grinned evilly, wanting to bash right pass them and take the lead, but he first had to deal with his number one target, Artha.

Artha and Beau raced foward, passing Moordryd and catching up to Kitt. Pyrrah, Khatah, Marianis and their dragons followed behind Moordryd, keeping a close eye on him to make sure he wouldn't go about sabotaging other racers' gears and bring about his next devious move after that. In last place was Wulph and Hyve. Wulph tried not to put pressure on his dragon. He gave Hyve time to adjust and run at a steady speed before catching up to the others. A minute later, they were racing side by side with Pyrrah and the others.

"Is there something wrong with your dragon, Wulph?" Pyrrah asked him as she looked at Hyve again. She was pretty much always alert, helping others whenever they needed it.

"Uhh...he's fine!" Wulph insisted, still worried. He tried not to let get to him. All he needed was to concentrate on the race.

"Your dragon don't look too good," Khatah pointed out, agreeing with the Dragon Flares leader.

"He'll be fine!" Wulph said again a little louder, keeping his eyes foward on the track before him.

"Seriously, Wulph!" Marianis said to him, making sure he heard her."There's something going on with him...Maybe you should--"

"I said he's FINE!!!" Wulph yelled at them, but he knew they were right. Hyve indeed didn't look too good at all.

The others backed away a bit from Wulph, giving him space as they came around a right turn. Wulph was upset about having Hyve questioned and the Pack-Class dragon himself was upset as well. He shouldn't be like this during racing, for it made him look like a whimp. Thoughts of losing flooded his mind as always and he tried to fight them off. He sprinted faster, leaving the others in his dust. Pyrrah, Khatah and Marianis looked at one another and continued racing.

Kitt and Chute, however, were having problems with Moordryd already. He had Decepshun ram against Wyldfyr, breaking the Speed Burst gear and almost causing Kitt to fall off the saddle. Decepshun then bashed into Turbulance, sending a few gear parts crashing to the ground. Turbulance growled at them. She hated to pushed around like that, especially in races. Chute, however, tried not to lose her temper.

Moordryd simply smirked and was now in second place. He then looked at Artha. _This should be easy, _he thought as Decepshun dashed in front of Beau, taking the lead. He was about to press the button on the saddle handles to activate the Drag Box when Wulph and Hyve past him and Decepshun. Moordryd grumbled. He wasn't going to lose his spot in first place that easily.

Wulph was surprized at what Hyve was doing--without a dragon partner. For pretty much the first time in a long time, they would win a race together. Hyve couldn't help smiling himself. The finished line was far away, but he was currently in the lead. But Moordryd was planning to change that. He press a button the handles and activated the Red Thrusting gear, making his dragon run twice as fast and surpassing Wulph. Hyve growled. He was now willing to fight for the lead, no matter what. This was his chance now.

Moordryd was just planning to get rid of him and any method would do. Cheating was his thing...and it never really helped him at all much, either. Cain was always there to set traps on the track while Moordryd did the rest. The Dragon Eyes leader wasn't hesitant to do these things and it didn't bother that much, unless it was for the spot in the Academy. He activated the Orange Drag Box, shooting out a spinning blade at Wulph and Hyve. The blade seperated into four orange-headed little dragons with maroon-colored bodies, jaws chattering as they shot in their way.

Wulph immediately reconized the tiny creatures. Where did Moordryd get a hold of that kind of gear, anyway? The tiny dragons landed on Hyve's muzzle, climbing on the gears he had equipped. "Ah, great!!" Wulph spatted as he tried to reach one from destroying the Ramming gear, but the little nuisance was already biting down onto the parts, sending sparks flying. Two other ones were tearing at his Red Thrusting gear as the fourth one was on the saddle, biting the surface and the wires. Wulph was becoming a little frantic by the second, but Moordryd didn't think it was enough. He pulled out a Fire Grenade from his pocket and looked behind. The Army of the Dragon leader was too busy dealing with the little drags to bring back his attention to the track. Moordryd pressed the button on the grenade and threw it behind him, landing on the saddle in front of Wulph. Wulph heard a clanging sound near him and saw the Fire Grenade before him. His eyes widened. In a split second, the grenade exploded. Smoke and fire burst into a great mess in the track. It sent the little orange dragons flying into the air, where they'll probably never be seen again for a while.

Kitt and Chute heard the explosion and it didn't sound distant either. They looked behind and saw a mass of smoke covering the track. Wonder what happened? They were too busy in racing to have known what Moordryd just did.

Pyrrah was in shocked as she and the others approched the smoke before them. She screamed and tried to make Phorrj screech to a stop, but Poseidos accidentally smashed into her dragon, sending Marianis flying over Pyrrah and landing on Phorrj's front paws. Khatah gasped as he saw the pile they were in as Shock-Ra jumped over them, but slipped as landed and fell hard on his side in front of the girls.

Khatah held his head, dizzy."What happened?"

Marianis groaned as she got up, using Phorrj's muzzle for support."Moordryd..."she replied, arching her back a bit backwards.

Pyrrah growled as she shook her head."Errrr! That insolent boy!" She got off the saddle as she walked up to Khatah and Shock-Ra."Where's Wulph and Hyve?"

A loud roar of pain and someone's yelling was heard nearby. As the smoke started to clear away, they saw Hyve at the edge of the track with his front claws dugged deep into the metal and Wulph was holding on tightly to his dragon's tail. They were hanging for dear life! Hyve's body was partly charred by fire and nearly bruised up all the way. His once turquoise eyes were now slightlt shaded with deep red. Wulph looked banged up, too. His helmet was dented and the windshield was cracked.

"Wulph!!" Pyrrah cried.

The Dragon Eyes leader merely laughed. He could care less whether someone got hurt or not."Heh! All I got left to deal with is the Stable Brat!" Moordryd sneered as he looked at Artha.

Artha and Beau had also heard the explosion and screeched to a stop. They saw Pyrrah and Khatah at the edge of the track where a familiar purple dragon was holding on to the ledge. Wulph was out of his sight. He immediately knew that Moordryd did this "Beau, we gotta go back!" Artha yelled. Beau growled and rushed over as quickly as he could. The green vid screen appeared in front of Artha on the saddle. It was the "Professor" Parm and little brother Lance.

"Artha! What are you doing?!" Parm asked hysterically."You should be finishing the race!"

"Someone needs help, Parm!" Artha cried as Beau neared Pyrrah and the others.

"Artha's going to save the day again!" Lance cheered as he took a bite out of his candy bar. His dragon, Fracshun, was behind him, reaching out his neck in an attempt to take a bite out the candy bar, too.

Moordryd watched him and his dragon dash off to save Wulph and Hyve. "Aw, forget it!" he said as he and Decepshun reached the finish line. The crowd cheered as the black draconium dragon slowed to a stop as she passed it. He won the race. Kitt and Wyldfyr came in second and Chute and Turbulance arrived in third.

As Artha and Beau came up to them, Artha asked,"Where's Wulph?"

"He's down there, holding onto Hyve's tail!" Khatah said.

"We could use some help here, please!" Wulph called out. He looked down. There was nothing beneath them that they could safely land onto. A bottomless pit was all he could see. And could he forget his parachute? Probably his attention was drawn to Hyve earlier made him forget. But even if he had it, he wouldn't leave his loyal friend like this. He took another look again back down. If they fall, it would be the last thing they'll ever do, other than screaming to their deaths.

Hyve was so exhasted, but he held on. He tried lifting his tail a bit closer to the ledge of the track for his human to grab onto. His rider's safety was far more important to him than his own.

Artha was grateful that Beau had the White Rappling gear equipped. Heck, he was the only in the group here now who had Rappling gear. He pressed a button on one of the saddle handles and activated the gear. A white, metal claw shot out and latched onto a piece of what's left of Hyve's Ramming gear. "Pull, Beau!" Artha commanded. Beau took a step back, trying to reel in the purple dragon and his rider.

"C'mon! Let's help!" Pyrrah insisted as she grabbed hold of the cord of the rappling gear and pulled it.

Phorrj walked up next to her rider and took part of the cord carefully into her jaws to help. Khatah, Marianis, Shock-Ra and Poseidos joined in this group effort to save the two leaders of the Army of the Dragon.

Hyve tried to climb up onto the track, his legs struggling to grab hold of the ledge. He groaned as he was almost on soild ground. The others pulled harder, taking steps back as they reeled them in. Hyve then used up all his strength to pull himself all the way onto the track. The group cheered, mixed with yays and gleeful roars.

Wulph let go of his dragon's tail and walked to his friend. He patted Hyve's head as the dragon panted, worn out and shaken all over."Thank you, Artha,"Wulph said to him,"Beau and the rest of you...I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough!"

Pyrrah walked up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, smiling."Aw, don't worry about, Wulph!"

"It's best for us to know that you and your dragon are alright!" Khatah said as he patted Wulph on the back.

Phorrj, Shock-Ra and Poseidos approched Hyve. The Pack-Class dragon looked scared for some reason. He was lying down, still panting and trying to be as quiet as possible.

"What's wrong?" Phorrj asked him as she nudged him.

Hyve didn't replied. He suddenly felt embarressed being around anyone now. The three dragons exchanged looks, confused.

"He's tired..."Shock-Ra said.

"Hey, Wulph?" Artha asked as he looked at the dragons gather around the injured Hyve."Is something going on with your dragon?"

Wulph looked at Hyve. There was something wrong."I...I don't know..." he said.

"Well, he's hurt pretty badly," Marianis said, concern was present in her voice."We should finish up the race and get him some help."

"Right..." Wulph said worriedly.


	2. Come With Us

Heh...sorry it took long...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Booster!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Come With Us**

Kitt, Chute, Wyldfyr and Turbulance were still waiting at the finish line for the others as some of the racing fans stayed put. Minutes have passed and they haven't shown up.

Turbulance, who couldn't keep still, walked around in circles, looking her feet as she did so. _What happened to the others? _she thought.

Kitt was getting worried, too. Artha couldn't have been that horrible in a race, as far as she was concerned. She turned on her wrist-comm to contact Parm. A small, green screen appeared above her wrist. "Parm, where's Artha and Beau?" she asked.

"Artha went to save someone on the track. That's all I know..." Parm said, shrugging.

Chute wondered where the others were, too. She tried to keep up a positive attitude, hoping nothing bad happened.

Moordryd, on the other hand, was leaving to claim his prize. It didn't really bother him about what might have happened to the other racers, particularly Artha. The more of his rivals fall, the easier it will be to cause trouble in Dragon City.

Chute watched him go, suspicious. He had to be the one behind this...it was always him and his crew...then again, it could be by some other racing crew. _Where do you think you're going? _she thought. She may have to send a tracking dragon after him later.

Somewhere in the distance, Kitt spotted a red and blue dragon walking into her view. Beau. Artha was riding him, followed by the remaining racers. "Artha!" she cried. The crowd cheered wildly as the racers approached the finish line, walking side by side.

Artha smiled as Kitt dismounted Wyldfyr and ran up to Beau's side. She looked more worried than usual and he wondered about that.

"Artha, what happened back there?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking up at him.

"Hyve's hurt badly...someone threw a Fire Grenade at him and Wulph..."he explained as he turned his head around to see Phorrj and Shock-Ra supporting an almost charred up purple draconium dragon at their sides. Hyve seemed to walk unstable, tilting to the side and almost tripping as well. Wulph stayed close to him, asisting in any way possible. "He needs help quick."

Chute and Turbulance saw the injured Pack-Class dragon limping in their view and in an instant, their hearts sank deep. The white draconium dragon's tail lowered to the ground while Chute had an indignant look on her expression, anger flooding her emotions. The name Moordryd was the first to raise up above all the others in the Dragon Wind leader's mind.

------------------------------

Hyve was half-sleeping on his right side in the Army of the Dragon crew tent, being attended to by a few dragon medics, Marianis being one of them. Marianis will see to it that the dragon is fully healed, seeing them in this condition would merely break her heart. Pain rushed wildly throughout every part of the dragons body, feeling as if his head was about to explode at any minute. _Curses,_ he thought,_ How could you be so foolish pulling a stunt like that on the track and end up getting hurt?!_

Marianis was kneeling down next to Hyve's muzzle, who's notable scar showed from within his slightly burned face. The Dragon Fish leader felt great sympathy for this stoic dragon who laid before her. He just wanted to prove something to them...to everyone and he ends up getting this in the end...or so _he _thought. She gently wiped away the bits of ashes from his muzzle with a wet cloth.

Hyve whinced at the cold water that touched his face, groaning quietly and trying to bite back his tiny whimpers. The other dragons were just outside the tent and he wouldn't want any of them to hear his yelps.

Marianis wiped more of the black substance that almost covered his entire head. She smiled as his violet scales showed up and slowly brought her right index finger to the start of Hyve's scar above his eye. She traced it, across his closed eye and to the end of it, causing Hyve to whince again as she did so. Marianis could feel his every pain by just looking at his scar, same with Wulph. Their scars wasn't too big, but still. A small, pearly tear ran down her cheek as she spoke to the hard-bitten dragon,"You tried, Hyve...none of it was in vain..."

Hyve heard her words, feeling her tears drip onto his own face. She was hospitable and comforting to be around, like Poseidos. His sharp turquoise eyes met her glistening magenta ones, showing how much he really appreciated her company.

Wulph entered the tent and knelt down beside Marianis, petting Hyve's muzzle gently. "Will he be alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, Hyve has healed fairly quickly. I'm sure he'll be okay," he replied, lying her hand on his left shoulder.

Wulph almost flinched at her touch. He sighed." I should've never let him go off doing that in race...knowing that he would end up hurt..."

"No," Marianis said simply," You know Hyve...he's so determined and strong...just like his rider..."

The Army of the Dragon leader gave her a meaningful look. Marianis smiled warmingly, pulling him into a hug. Wulph tried to hold back his tears from falling as he hugged her back. _How does she do that? _Wulph thought.

The rest of the other racers, however, were engaged in a loud conversation not too far away. The many of them were argueing, suggesting to get Moordryd banned from dragon racing for however long his punishment should be. The Down City Council leader, Phistus, was here to settle things. And if his temperment got out of hand, Kawake was there to take things into his own hands. Vociferous, the Voice of the Dragon leader, however, just stood there being unusually quiet and listened to the conversation, barely showing any interest in this conflict. Even Penn Racing was pretty much involved in this, though they have never been to any the meetings the council held.

"This was no accident, obviously!" Kitt hissed, "Moordryd simply thinks he can get to top by taking others down through cheating!"

"No surprize here! He has caused almost every problem on almost every race!" Artha added.

Artha and Parm agreed with her and the other's comments while Lance merely stood there, not knowing what's going on as he took a bite from his seventh candy bar today.

"Phistus! Moordryd has to be banned from dragon racing!" yelled Pyrrah, her own fiery temperment was getting out of control.

"Agreed!" Khatah said,"He is much too dangerous to be on the tracks!"

"He has caused enough trouble already!" the Dragon Flares yelled again, getting into Phistus's face.

"Alright, take it easy, everyone!" the Down City Council leader bellowed, gaining the rest of the council's attention. "There has to be a way to resove this."

"How, Phistus?!" Pyrrah snapped at the over-muscled man. "Did you even saw what had happened? It was Moordryd!!"

Phistus sighed, pinching his forehead in mild irritation and looked over at Hyve. Indeed that she and the others may have the right idea to force the Dragon Eyes leader, and possibly his whole crew, out of racing. But there are other ways to resolve this. "C'mon...let's go someplace else where we can talk about this in private and see what we can do..."

Marianis exited the tent, waiting for Wulph to join her and the Council."C'mon, Wulph...Hyve will be alright. The dragons will company him."

Wulph turned to Hyve and petted his muzzle again. "See you later, Hyve," he said and walked off with the argueing Council.

The dragons' conversation, however, was not so different. Only their's was louder and almost involving mag-blasts to show anger. Brutaris, like his rider, was to be the judge of this case. He roared loudly to silence the council while Rumbyll stood there beside him, remaining calm and reserved. Beau was included in this conflict while his dragon friends waited at the Penn Racing tent. Since he saved Hyve and Wulph and would know what was right, he was right in middle of the dragons' complaints...and he didn't like it at all.

Hyve barely listened to the conversation as he reminisced about Artha and Beau saving him and his rider on track today. Though he was somewhat grateful, it still made him feel like a weakling and nearly always losing races disappointed him as well. He was tired now, not only having a tough time in race but thinking that his weaknesses have been revealed to the other dragons. He stayed away from the group. He was lone wolf at heart, though he knew he was very strong when with his crew. But out on the track alone, he was nearly helpless. His strength depended on a team to win competitions. Hyve found himself to be too dependent on others and he could barely think peacefully with this on his mind.

The Down City Council dragons watched Hyve at a distance. Most were somewhat depressed, and a little surprized, to see this side of Hyve for pretty much the first time. They saw him as a strong, loyal, and dictorial dragon. Now seeing him alone in this state made them a little baffled.

"Poor Hyve," Phorrj said as she watched him. She saw happened to him and she was there to witness it like her fellow rivals and friends. The red dragon could never forget how Hyve looked after that incident.

"The fella's got a lot on his paws lately,"Brutaris grumbled, a bit softness showed from behind his stubborn exterior.

"Our friend is not well yet?" Shock-Ra asked.

"Oh, who cares? He's just a stick-in-the-mud, that's all!" Swavvy interrupted. When he isn't being soomth and persuasive, he was loud and obnoxious like his rider, Vociferous. The others disliked his attitude at times, but Swavvy didn't seem to notice nor even care.

"Give him a break, Swavvy!" Beau broke out, trying to defend Hyve,"He has it hard enough on him already!" Beau wasn't sure why he doing this. He pretty much admired the purple dragon.

"You're the reason why he's so depressed!" the turquoise dragon snapped, pretty much starting a fight between him and Beau.

Beau growled in response. He despised dragons like Swavvy, apperently because they were very rude to others, especially during inappropriate times.

"That's enough!!" Rumbyll roared at Swavvy."We all know Hyve has had a tough day today. Let's just leave him alone for a while."

"No wonder he's such a loner!" laughed Turbulance as she jumped into the crowd and landed next to the large, brown dragon."We should bring him along to talk and have fun with us!"

The others exchanged looks, thinking she was crazy! Turbulance was always unstable and wild, but she was sweet-natured and loyal and some greatly admired her for that.

"Hmm..." Rumbyll thought for a moment." I suppose it wouldn't hurt--"

"Yay!!" Turbulance cheered as she jumped and rushed over to Hyve.

"Be careful!" the old brown dragon warned.

Hyve was thinking to himself as laid on the floor of the tent, his face was facing the wall when Turbulance came up to him and pounched on him, smothering him in hugs. Hyve almost jumped in surprize.

"Hey, Hyve! Wanna come with us for a walk?" she asked as she laid on him.

Hyve sighed,"I'm busy..."

The Sky-class dragon looked at the Pack-class dragon."Busy with what? Staring at the wall? That's not fun!"

Swavvy rolled his eyes."Oh, brother..."

Rumbyll glared at him while some of the others shook their heads.

"Please come?" Turbulance pleaded, pouting and giving Hyve her big, puppy-dog eyes.

Hyve sighed again. He really didn't want to go with the others. Too embaressed to show his face, but he couldn't say no to Turbulance."Fine," he said as he stood up, trembling slighly as he got on his legs. Turbulance wagged her tail, went over to the other dragons and smiled brightly at the Earth-Class dragon. Rumbyll smiled back while Swavvy just rolled his eyes again. Hyve followed behind the white dragon, still bruised up a little."Okay, I'm here..."

"Good! Because you're going to have a nice walk with us though Dragon City!" Rumbyll said, nudging the wolf dragon playfully."Turbulance insisted that you come with us."

"Huh?" Hyve said rather lazily.

"We saw you all by yourself and we thought we'd go and brighten up your day!" Phorrj replied, nudging Hyve on the side opposite of Rumbyll.

Hyve looked at them, unsure."Uhh...I don't think that's a good idea..." he said as he turned away.

"You're not going back to your tent to stare at the wall, are you?" Poseidos asked. She looked at others and nodded.

The Down City Council dragons surrounded Hyve so he wouldn't escape. Hyve started to get uneasy and uncomfortable, even if he saw this one coming. Though he could simply jump over them and run off, they probably had everything planned out for him.

"C'mon, Hyve! It would be good for you!" Turbulance said reassuringly. There was no way she was going to let him sit this one out. She was too smart for simple tricks and if Hyve escaped, she would easily track him down with the help of others.

"Alright, I'll go with you guys!" Hyve cried out, clearly annoyed and just wanted to get this over with.

Rumbyll pushed him from behind."Then let's go!"

The wolf dragon walked on, Turbulance close by his side, almost touching him.

"C'mon, Beau! Bring your friends!" Turbulance said, never leaving any good dragons behind.

Beau smiled and raced off to find Wyldfyr, Cyrano and Fracshun. He was now hoping to know Hyve a little better and spend some time with not only him, but the rest of the Down City crew dragons.


End file.
